South park Unfolds
by andy55
Summary: South Park Begins As Stan Meets Kyle For the First time followed by Cartman and The Poor Kid Kenny McCormick This is Before Anal Probe begun.
1. Chapter 1

**There was A Boy Who Lived in a Small Town Called South Park His Name Was Stanley Marsh he had no friends but always talked with family because he had nothing to do.**

**Mum How was Your Day Asked Stan**

**Sharon smiled at him**

**it was good Stan are you happy to go to school tomorrow? Asked Sharon**

**...**

** Yes Mum I am I just wish I had friends said Stan**

**Stan was unhappy about no friends in his neighborhood he was so depressed about it he only had his mum and dad as friends but they were family.**

** Stan One day you will have friends don't worry about that Said Randy**

** Okay Dad I hope you're right said Stan**

**Stan was still unhappy anyway with no friends**

**...**

**That was a unhappy time for Stan he went to his room playing his game final fantasy in his room on the play station 2 until a car pulled up across the road.**

**Stan Noticed someone was coming to a new home he looked out the window.**

**A Red haired boy in a green hat and clean clothes arrived and helped his parents out moving.**

** Help your brother Ike out Said Gerald**

**... **

**Gerald Looked at his Son**

** But he isn't my full brother replied Kyle**

**Kyle tried to reason with his dad.**

**He might be Canadian but leave him be his your brother whether u like it or you don't Kyle Broflovski said Sheila **

**...**

**Sheila Looked cross at Kyle**

**God Damn it I am taking my hat off okay Replied Kyle**

**That's fine Kyle said Gerald**

**Kyle was almost done moving everything until across the road from them Stan had a guitar in his room and started singing a song about his feelings towards the town.**

**...**

**Stan`s Song**

**South Park A Little Reasonable town**

**South Park is a very small town**

**We all join into unite as one**

**This is who we are**

**Guys from south park go to school others go to work**

**But all we know is that south park lives in us**

**Kyle noticed a kid singing about the town and told his dad too**

**Son what's up? Asked Gerald**

**Look up there that kid is singing about this town replied Kyle**

**Gerald looked up seeing a kid singing about the town**

**...**

** Well I'll be a monkey's uncle the kid is singing Sheila have a look at this said Gerald **

**What so important Gerald? Asked Sheila **

** she looked up and was amazed to see a boy singing.**

**Kyle why don't you go visit him Mate? asked Gerald**

**...**

**Okay Dad I will replied Kyle**

**Kyle Put his stuff down and went across as Stan Continued his song**

**..**

**Stan`s Song**

**Kyle Is a New kid on the block**

**His Green hat makes me shine in the morning**

**But South Park Is One town we all knew that can make us happy**

**..**

**Kid Can I come over to your house. Asked The Green hat Boy Kyle**

** Huh um yeah sure come inside up to my room Kyle Broflovski replied Stan**

**Stan Smiled about a new friend he could have finally he would be happy.**

** ...**

**Stan`s song**

**Some times there is miracles in the air**

**All different people Saying Hello**

**Suddenly A knock on the door appeared and Stan Marsh the Boy who lived across from The New kid Kyle Broflovski Opened his door and met for the first time Kyle**

**...**

** Hello my name is Kyle Broflovski Said Kyle**

** Ah I know I heard your name down your parents said it already Replied Stan**

**Oh Yeah I guess they did said Kyle**

**Kyle scratched his head laughing**

**...**

** Don't worry Kyle My name Is Stan Marsh and i have always wanted friends said Stan**

**Stan Smiled and Kyle returned a smile too.**

** So what sort of things do u do? Asked Kyle**

** Well Kyle I Play My Play station 2 but tomorrow I have school replied Stan**

**..**

**School Yeah I got the same school too oh and I am a Jew okay that's my religion said Kyle**

**Kyle Smiled**

**Kyle It's Okay I don't care it's just A Religion replied Stan**

**Stan Smiled back at Kyle Laughing**

**...**

** Thank you for not making fun of my Religion Said Kyle**

**Who In the world would pick on Jews? Asked Stan**

**Stan Was Curious about it**

**Suddenly a Car pulled up , Stan and Kyle Noticed But Who is it Find out next time on south park.**


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time on South Park Stan Met Kyle and Talked for several hours After Stan sung his song Kyle came up but now a car pulls up a new neighbour has come to south park who is It find out now

"Some people do Jews are nice people but Scumbags like teasing them Said Kyle"

Kyle Looked at Stan and smiled again.

"There is no one in town who hates Jews Replied Stan"

Stan Returned a Smile until a Very angry kid was across the road screaming and carrying on and Both Kyle And Stan heard it.

...

"What the hell now who's here? Asked Kyle"

Stan Looked at Kyle and looked back at the window to see a mum and her Fat Child.

"Come on Eric Sweetie we got to get this house done up said Liane"

Liane smiled when she saw two boys watching her across the road.

"But Meem I don't want to Yelled Cartman"

...

"Eric you will do as your told to Liane Yelled Back"

"Fine No Good Wombat whispered Cartman"

"How much more of a wide load do you need kid? asked Stan"

Stan and Kyle Laughed but Cartman Heard them.

...

"My name is Cartman and aye you're a Jew Right asked Cartman?"

"Yes I am Cartman replied Kyle"

Cartman Laughed.

"What are you laughing at Fat Boy asked Stan"

...

"I am not fat I am big boned Yelled Cartman"

"Must be a big bone where is it your Anus Asked Kyle?"

Kyle Laughed with Stan rolling on the floor laughing at him.

"Aye Don't Call Me fat you fucking little Jew, Did you Know Jews are gay Yelled Cartman"

...

"Why you Little Don't be little my people You Fucking Fat ass Kyle Yelled Back"

Kyle was angry at Cartman for belittling his religion.

"well guess our questions answered he hates Jews replied Stan"

"Yes he is a cock sucking bitch Said Kyle"

...

"Holy shit dude Replied Stan"

"Kyle Looks at Stan with an angry Face"

"You heard him what a fat ass said Kyle"

Stan Looked back at him

...

"Ignore him dude his full of himself but he can still be our friend so we can live with it said Stan"

"I guess so Stan well I got to go it's getting late time for dinner okay bye nice meeting u tho replied Kyle"

Stan Smiled

"Okay Dude see you next time Said Stan"

...

Kyle went home to his mum and Dad and Stan was sitting in his room enjoying the last of the sunset.

"Well I Guess this is it for my day while it lasted said Stan"

"Stan You Home Stan asked Tweak"

Stan Looked out his Window to see Tweak one of his friends with a disability called AAD

...

"oh Hey Tweak replied Stan"

"Hello Stan How are you? Asked Tweak"

Tweak started shaking

"I am good Tweak calm down dude said Stan"

...

"Okay Stan I will see you tomorrow at school said Tweak"

Stan Smiled and waved good bye to His friend Tweak.

Stan Looked out the window again and started watching the Cartman Family And Thought about visiting him right now so he went downstairs and cross the road to see the Cartman family mostly Eric.

"Hello is anyone home said Stan."

Stan knocked on the door.

...

"Mum Answer the door Mum Answer the door Yelled Cartman"

The Bell rang again

"God Damn whore must do everything myself Whispered Cartman"

Cartman Opened the door but gave a grunt stare at Stan.

...

"Oh it's you luckily it wasn't the Jew I was going to punch him in the nuts Said Cartman"

Stan Looked at him Dumbfounded

"Don't Look at me like a retard Kid Yelled Cartman"

"My name is Stan Fat ass Stan Yelled Back"

...

"Aye Stan I am not fat I am big boned Cartman Yelled back"

"Really There must be a big bone where is it your asshole asked Stan"

Stan laughed at him.

"Aye That's not funny replied Cartman"

...

Cartman was angry

"Dude chill out we are all friends you may not like Kyle but you will have to put up with him tomorrow at school said Stan"

"I know that he is a dumb Jew Said Cartman"

Cartman Got Very angry at the mentioning of The Jew

...

"so this is your place cool said Stan"

Cartman Smiled

"Stan you will be a fine friend said Cartman"

"Well I guess it won't be a surprise that you have to wait at the bus stop with me and Kyle tomorrow Replied Stan"

...

"Say what that stupid Jew is coming on the bus God Damn it That stupid Butt hole said Cartman"

Cartman Was Furious.

"He isn't that Bad Cartman give him a chance already replied Stan"

...

Suddenly when they started Talking a car turned up four streets from Kyle who came out to see a new kid moving in but who is it find out on an all-new south park soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Last Time on South Park Stan and Kyle Met Eric Cartman an Angry Boy who hates Jews no matter who they are but now friends with Stan how will it partner out and who's this new kid who's in town find out now on An All New south park.

Who The Flipping hell is here now asked Cartman

Cartman looked outside with a grunt stare

New kid Maybe replied Stan

Well of Course a new kid you frigging retard Yelled Cartman

...

What did you call me Cartman I am not a retard you douche Stan Yelled Back

Stan walked out with Cartman and Kyle came out his house to see the new kid moving in.

"Who The Hell is He? asked Cartman"

"Some Orange hooded kid u can't even see his mouth how does he talk? asked Stan"

...

"Kevin and Karen please come out of the car Said Stuart"

Suddenly Tweak appeared

"Hey what's going on? asked Tweak"

Tweaked started shaking

...

"Aye who's this kid Stan? asked Cartman"

"oh you haven't met him yet this is Tweak his got ADD a disease that makes him shake replied Stan"

"Okay Hello Tweak Tweek, Wait his name is like canary ha said Cartman"

Cartman Laughed but got bitch slapped by Tweak

...

"You Just Got Bitch Slapped said Stan"

Stan Laughed but Cartman Was Angry but ignored Tweak

Suddenly a Girl Walk out the car and Tweak watched her and smiled

"Tweak Are you Okay? asked Stan"

...

Tweak was in a hypnosis state when seeing the Girl Name Karen McCormick Leave the car.

"Tweak Yelled Cartman"

" Ah Yes replied Tweak"

"You like that girl Tweak don't you? asked Stan"

...

"Yes But it's way too much pressure said Tweak"

"It is not too much pressure dude calm down replied Kyle"

"Oh boy here we go again Said Cartman"

Cartman rolls his eyes back to his head

...

"Shut up Cartman yelled Kyle"

Kyle Was Angry still at him

Suddenly before anything else was Said another kid was about to come out.

"Oh Hello Kids you want to meet our son Kenny McCormick asked Stuart"

...

"Kenny? asked Kyle"

"Yes Kenny Come on Bud say hello to everyone replied Stuart"

Kenny Came out of the car with his hood on.

"Question how does he talk? asked Stan"

...

"He does talk Stan he doesn't take the Hoodie off that's all replied Stuart"

"My name is Kenny said Kenny"

"What the hell did he say? asked Cartman"

"I think he said my name is Kenny replied Stan"

...

Kenny Nodded.

" You want to come with us tomorrow to school Kenny? asked Cartman"

Yeah Sure Guys replied Kenny

"Kenny we may be poor but don't let that stop us from living replied Stuart"

...

Cartman smirked

"You Guys are poor ha the poorest person here ha said Cartman"

Cartman Laughed only to be punch in the nuts by Kenny.

"God Damn You Kenny Yelled Cartman"

...

He was in Pain after that shot.

"Hello Stan and Kyle Kenny Said"

"Hey Kenny replied Stan"

"Yeah Hi Dude replied Kyle"

...

"Let me guess he teases you for being a Jew Right Kyle Asked Kenny"

"Huh how did you know? Asked Kyle"

" I am mysterious in ways replied Kenny"

Kyle Smiled at Kenny but Cartman had no choice but to Smile

...

Kenny Shook everyone's Hand including Tweaks.

"Kenny was that your sister? Asked Stan"

"It sure was Stan why do you ask? Asked Stuart"

"Well our friend tweak has a crush on her replied Stan"

...

Tweak started to shake again

"Oh Jesus Don't tell him that he might murder me Tweak Said"

"Relax Tweak I won't murder you replied Stuart"

"You won't? asked Tweak"

...

"It is okay you can like our daughter if you want replied Stuart"

Tweak Stopped shaking and smiled.

"Karen can you come here please? asked Stuart"

Karen walked over to her dad still scared at moving in.

...

" Karen you don't have to be scared this boy likes you by the way he has a crush on you said Stuart"

Karen Blushed dearly and Stuart Smiled as did Stan and Kyle.

"Okay Hello Everyone and Hello Tweak greeted Karen"

"Tweak: He...Ill…Oh Tweak Stuttered "

...

Karen Giggled

"You don't need to shake Tweak it's okay I like you to Said Karen"

Tweak Smiled instead of shaking

"You Do? Asked Tweak"

...

" Of Course Tweak said Karen"

They Both Smiled and Karen gave Tweak a kiss on the cheek and Tweak Blushed.

Everyone Laughed For A nice night of fun their parents came out too and partied with the McCormick's for their New Move in to South Park.

All the Kids went to Bed except Tweak and Karen who Talked sitting down on the grass.

...

"So How come you Shake? asked Karen"

"I Have ADD a Disease that makes me do it Replied Tweak"

"Oh okay that's okay Said Karen"

" So you going to school tomorrow? asked Tweak"

...

"Yes as matter of a fact I am I would like to see you there said Karen"

Tweak Blushed as he knew he is going to the same school

Karen Giggled

"Yes I am going there Said Tweak"

...

Tweak shakes Again

Tweak and Karen share jokes until they become very tired but don't even make it too bed they fall asleep outside awaiting school tomorrow Tweak`s Parents pick Tweak up sending him back in his room to bed like ways with Karen in her house.

...

What Will happen now that they have met and the McCormick Family has now moved in what will happen at school find out on an all new south park soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Last Time On South Park Kenny McCormick and his Family Moved into South Park but Unexpected things happened Kenny`s Sister has a crush from Tweak a Kid With ADD Which Makes him Shake now they are friends what will happen there and School Begins on an all new south park right now.

The Next Day All the Kids Are Getting Ready for School

Meanwhile At Tweak`s House

"Tweak You Ready For School?asked Richard"

Tweak shakes

...

"Ah Yes Dad. replied Tweak"

"Calm Down Tweak Remember what the doctor said Keep Calm with concentrating in the centre. said Richard"

"My Centre Right My Centre. said Tweak"

Tweak Starts to Calm down Focusing on a happy place

...

"Tweak it's time for School. said Richard"

"Dad Let`s go Then. Replied Tweak"

Richard and Tweak Head in the car and Richard drives Tweak to School, Meanwhile at the Bus Stop.

"Where's Cartman Kyle? asked Stan"

...

"I don't know where that fat ass is replied Kyle"

He probably had a wide load Explosion said Kenny"

Stan and Kyle Laughed

Cartman Turns up Behind them

...

Aye Don't Call Me Fat you Stupid Jew yelled Cartman"

Don't Call Me Stupid. Kyle Yelled Back"

Why Not You Fucking Jew. Cartman Yelled Back"

Kyle Got Very Angry With Cartman

...

Guys Settle Down said Stan"

Today will be fun annoying teachers Said Cartman"

Shut up Fuck Face we are making friends Said Stan"Annoy Teachers yelled Cartman"

...

Friends Stan yelled Back

Stan and Cartman argued for half and hour then Ms Crabtree the bus driver turned up.

Good Morning Ms Crabtree said Stan"

Stan Smiled but Crabtree didn't"

...

Sit Down and Shut up kid Yelled Crabtree"

Crabtree was angry.

Whatever you fat bitch replied Stan"

What did you say? Asked crabtree"

...

I said Kyle has a bad itch replied Stan"

Oh replied Crabtree"

The Bus Drove off While the Students Started Talking

Anyone Seen Tweak Today? asked Karen"

,,,

Yes he got driven to school by car Karen Said Stan"

Oh Okay Did you meet my friend Wendy Testaburger said Karen"

huh replied Stan"

Wendy Showed her face and smiled

...

Wow. said Stan"

Stan had a huge smile and his heart was pumping heaps.

Stan Are you Okay Dude? Asked Kyle"

Stan Don't tell me your acting like Tweak Now Come on man Said Cartman"

...

Stan Stopped Smiling And Looked at Cartman

What Fat Fuck? Yelled Stan"

Stop damn calling me Fat! Yelled Cartman"

Cartman Was Angry At Stan

...

Stan Looked Back at Wendy but he couldn't help his heart beating more and more and it could be heard in the bus.

What The Hell is making that Sound? asked Crabtree"

Crabtree was angry

Stan I am going to whisper something to you okay said Wendy"

...

Wendy Moves over to his seat and get closer to his ear.

Is it just me or do you like me? asked Wendy"

Stan Went Silent.

Wendy Giggles

...

Stan Smiled happily

Stan I Knew it. replied Wendy"

Wendy kissed him on the cheek and Stan Puked.

I am so sorry Wendy Said Stan"

...

Stan Apologized to Wendy

It is okay Stan I will see you later Replied Wendy"

Stan stopped Smiling and Started talking to Kyle

Dude She is Awesome Said Kyle"

...

I Know Replied Stan"

Go out with her already Stan Said Cartman"

Shut up Cartman Yelled Stan"

Stan Was Angry at Cartman.

...

The Bus Finally Stopped and the kids got off the bus when they got their Karen Noticed Tweak and went over to him.

Hey Tweak Said Karen"

Tweak Shakes

Hello Karen you're here great replied Tweak"

...

Karen Smiled as Did Tweak

So What Would u Like to do Today? asked Karen"

Tweak Shakes again

um well I err stuttered Tweak"

...

Karen Giggles

Man so Much Pressure said Tweak"

Tweak Calm Down Replied Karen"

I will Try Said Tweak"

...

Tweak I know how to make u calm down. said Karen"

How? asked Tweak"

Karen kisses him on the cheek.

Tweak immediately stops Shaking

...

God Damn Thanks replied Tweak"

The Bell Rings and They Go to Class

Inside Mr Garrisons Class He introduces a new student

Let me Introduce you to Stan Marsh he is a new boy so be kind to him said Garrison"

...

Make us replied Cartman"

Shut up Fat fuck Yelled Stan"

Stan gave him an angry face

Aye Don't Call Me Fat Marsh Cartman Yelled Back"

...

God Leave him alone You Fucking Fat ass Yelled Kyle"

Kyle Got Angry at Cartman

Knock it off Cartman and Kyle Replied Garrison"

Wendy looks up from her desk and sees Stan about to sit down.

...

Ill see you later Tweak said Karen"

Argh, Okay replied Tweak"

Did you have fun with your girlfriend Tweak? asked Stan"

Tweak started shaking

...

Yes Stan I did. Replied Tweak"

Wendy was surprised

Tweak has a girlfriend already? asked Wendy"

Yes its Kenny`s sister Karen replied Stan"

...

Wendy Smiles at Stan as their Lesson Gets underway.

25 mins later they start for recess.

Stan Looks around Smiling and just walks around and sees a kid just arriving but then Stan sees a kid with brown hair sitting on the ground alone.

Hey What`s wrong dude? asked Stan"

...

I have no friends. replied Clyde"

Stan sits down next to him

Clyde I will be your friend along with Cartman and Kyle said Stan"

Really Cool replied Clyde"

...

Stan Smiled as They Got A Connection Going.

So what things you do for fun? asked Stan"

Reading, Games, All Kinds of Stuff Pretty boring by myself replied Clyde"

Stan realizes his lonely

...

Clyde it's okay we will be your friend I promise said Stan"

Clyde Smiles and The Girls and Boys Notice The New kid Stan is Talking to the other new kid Clyde and hears them laughing.

Those Guys are getting along interesting said Red"

Red what are you talking about? Asked Wendy"

...

Those Two Kids There. replied red"

Red Points to Stan and Clyde.

Wendy and Bebe Look at both Stan and Clyde and giggle

So I went to the zoo yesterday and saw a monkey with a zebra doing five humps in a manure pit. said Clyde"

...

Stan Laughs

That's Funny dude, One Time This Guy named Eric called Kyle Names but I stepped in now I call him fat fuck said Stan"

Clyde Laughs

Yeah I heard about them they don't get along Cartman is a fat ass anyway replied Clyde"

...

Stan and Clyde smile and agree on it.

Instead of getting their meal today chef brings it over to the two of them

So Stan you Like Music? asked Clyde"

Yeah I listen to my iPod all the time replied Stan"

...

Clyde Smiles and Laughs with Stan.

What are the laughing at? asked Wendy"

They Are Boys Wendy they laugh about the most stupidest things replied Bebe"

That is not true Bebe said Stan"

...

Yeah Who are you to Judge us here Stan take this guitar lets show these girls what we are made of replied Clyde"

But I have never played guitar before said Stan"

Its Easy Dude Trust me ready For The Song Replied Clyde"

You Got it Dude you Girls Think you Know it all said Stan"

...

Huh replied the girls"

Kyle Cartman and Kenny walk in to see Stan with a new kid and is playing guitar

Clyde and Stan Start the song with both of them singing.

...

Stan`s Part of The Song:

On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life  
Flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up  
I'm living a nightmare

I will not die  
(I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die  
I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive  
When you're beside me  
I will not die  
I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

Clyde's Part of The Song:

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life  
Passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up  
I'm living a nightmare

I will not die

(I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die  
I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive  
When you're beside me  
I will not die  
I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

...

Stan Sings Again:

I will not die  
I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive  
When you're beside me  
I will not die  
I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
(I feel alive)  
I will not die  
I'll wait here for you  
(I feel alive)  
I will not die  
When you're beside me  
(I feel alive)  
I will not die  
I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

...

Clyde and Stan Finish Singing and the girls are speech even everyone is.

Mr Garrison Enters and is Shocked as Is Principal Victoria and Chef.

Stan and Clyde Shake hands and sit down on the ground talking

Wow we shocked everyone awesome said Stan "

...

Clyde Smiled.

Yeah we did well replied Clyde "

I don't know what to think wow said Kyle "

Those two must be Gay. said Wendy"

...

Clyde and Stan Reacted Quick

Really we are supposed to be gay really? asked Clyde"

Fat Chance Chicks We are not gay and we will prove it with another song replied Stan"

Stan and Clyde start another song

...

Stan Starts the Guitar and it Plays Loud

...

Stan`s Part of The Song:

Here I stand, helpless and left for dead

Close your eyes, so many days go by  
Easy to find what's wrong  
Harder to find what's right

I believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I won't stay long  
In this world so wrong

Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight

...

Wendy is Shocked at Stan Singing

..

Clyde`s Part of The Song:

Trembling, crawling across my skin  
Feeling your cold, dead eyes  
Stealing the life of mine

I believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I won't last long  
In this world so wrong

Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight

...  
Wow Clyde is Amazing replied Red"

..

Hold on  
Hold on

Stan`s Part of The Song

...

Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight

Hold on  
Hold on

Goodbye...

..

Everyone Claps For Stan and Clyde.

Clyde and Stan sit down and talk

So you are good Stan we have a lot in common said Clyde"

Stan Smiles

...

Yeah I guess we do Clyde replied Stan"

Kyle and Cartman also Kenny come and sit down.

Hello Cartman Once again said Clyde"

Oh not this retard again Replied Cartman"

...

Clyde gets up and kicks Cartman in the nuts

Serves you right Fat Fuck yelled Stan"

Oh my god did he just swear wow replied Wendy"

Clyde Smiles at Stan and Wendy.

...

So Clyde not much to do today hey? Asked Stan"

Clyde sighs

It is true Stan replied Clyde"

Kyle Cartman and Kenny leave after a while.

...

The Bell Finally Rings

The Bell has finally rung and I am in your class by the way Stan. said Clyde"

That's Cool Clyde you want to come over my place after school? asked Stan"

Sure Why Not Hope we get away from that fat ass Cartman replied Clyde"

...

They Get into Class

Clyde and Stan Get in Mr Garrison is Introducing Clyde

Everyone let me introduce to you… said Garrison"

Stan Raised his Hand

...

Yes Stan? asked Garrison"

I know his name is Clyde Donovan he enjoys music reading books Video games and sports replied Stan"

Mr Garrison Was Shocked The Whole School was Except for Clyde and Stan.

How the hell did you know that Stan? asked Garrison"

...

I talked to him for the entire recess. replied Stan"

Wow really that's incredible see children that is what true friendship is all about I even heard them play music before which I am amazed at. said Garrison

Wendy raises her hand

Yes Wendy? asked Mr Garrison"

...

Um can me and red talked to them both outside for about 10 mins. asked Wendy"

Um well I don't see why Garrison"

Clyde and Stan Look at each other thinking the girls might be angry.

Stan I think we are in trouble? Asked Clyde"

...

Could Be Replied Stan"

Stan and Clyde were worried about the talk.

They Head Outside and the girls look at them.

Would you like to go out with me Stan and Clyde. Said Wendy and Red"

...

Clyde and Stan Faint

Hey You Guys Wendy"

Wendy and Red try to wake them up but kiss them on the cheek making them both wake up in a thrill.

Holy cow man. Said Clyde"

...

Holy shit Stan"

Stan and Clyde Go Back in the class after 10 mins

Boys you're back good. said Garrison"

Both Clyde and Stan didn't Answer they were paralyzed from there kiss from Red and Wendy.

...

Stan and Clyde are you Okay? Asked Kyle"

They Both Blush intensely but finally get out of the trance

Wow that was amazing right Stan? asked Clyde."

Truly Stan"

...

The Bell Rings for Final Recess

They sit down back where they were

It was different I'd say but we had fun today right? Asked Clyde"

I would say we did replied Stan"

...

Cool Dude said Clyde"

Both of them Smiled 15 mins later the bell rings for the final Lesson.

But Stan and Clyde don't appear for class yet the girls do.

Where the hell are those two? Asked Mr Garrison"

...

We don't know Mr Garrison Replied Kyle"

Well They Better Turn Up. Said Garrison"

Clyde and Stan Were out Talking in the same spot they are.

I will be right back. Said Garrison"

...

Garrison Looks for them and spots them talking

Excuse me its Class time. said Mr Garrison"

"Chill out dude said Clyde"

Clyde and Stan walked to the class room.

...

"You got in trouble. said Cartman"

"Actually they didn't Eric because they are good Students they fell behind time and I wouldn't doubt that on two nice Kids. Said Mr Garrison"

Well let's continue on Christopher Columbus Said Mr Garrison"

The Lesson went for ages but then the bell rang and everyone ran out except Stan and Clyde because Mr Garrison wanted to see them.

...

"Hello Boys I hear you guys got asked out by red and Wendy right? asked Mr Garrison

" Yeah Replied Clyde"

Yes Mr Garrison. replied Stan"

well good for you now get out of here guys said Garrison"

...

They Leave the School and head for Stan`s house Kyle and Cartman follow with Kenny to Stan`s house

Stan notices them

"Okay guys come on you can come said Stan"

They all Decide to go to Stan`s house but then Cartman and Kenny went home leaving Kyle with Stan and Clyde

...

"Listen Stan I Got to go see you later Said Kyle"

"Sure Kyle replied Stan"

Clyde and Stan enter his house and Walk into Stan`s room and talk and play video games.

"What no way you have the Xbox 360 cool dude said Clyde"

...

Stan Smiled

"You want to play Halo? asked Stan"

"yeah okay Stan said Clyde"

They Play Halo for a lot of hours then it come night time and Clyde sleeps over.

...

They fall asleep early awaiting their next day.

...

Clyde and Stan have become best friends and their first day of school was the best for Stan getting kissed by Wendy and Clyde kissed by Red what could get any better Find out what happens next on an all new south park


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Day At School

Stan Arrives along with Clyde

"So Clyde we are here said Stan

"I Know Stan replied Clyde

...

Listen Stan I am getting Popular now and might hang out with token and butters okay said Clyde

That is Fine Clyde Replied Stan

They Partnered away from each other now Stan was Alone By himself.

Stan walks through the hallway where people are talking

...

Well you Going to tell him Wendy? Asked Bebe"

Um Oh Stan said Wendy"

Stan stopped Suddenly Seeing Wendy.

Yes Wendy replied Stan"

...

I am leaving you Stan I want to be with someone else sorry said Wendy"

Stan was crying but knew it was for the best.

Kyle Arrived in the scene and was shocked.

Stan You alright? asked Kyle"

...

Leave me Alone cried Stan"

Stan ran off Crying

What a cry baby replied Bebe"

Cartman Arrived and was not impressed.

...

Do you always have to Criticize everyone at this school not everyone is like you bebe god I know Wendy only broke up with him is because you told her too I can right through your lies Said Cartman"

Shut Up Cartman yelled Bebe"

Bebe Was Angry At Cartman

Suddenly a Guy Emerged Who was Clyde]

...

Hey Clyde Want to Go Out now said Bebe"

Clyde looked at her with a serious face and smiled

Not on your life Bitch replied Clyde"

Excuse me Clyde what did you call her? asked Wendy"

...

Clyde Smiled

You Really Shouldn't have done that here take my birth certificate replied Clyde"

Clyde`s Birth Certificate was Given to Wendy Who was shocked when she saw relations.

Wait a minute your Stan`s Younger Half Brother? asked Wendy"

...

Clyde Smiled.

What you did to him was uncalled for and rude replied Clyde"

That's our Business Clyde Get Lost said Bebe"

I knew you would break up with me cause I am leaving like Stan Replied Clyde"

...

Clyde Cried and Walked off

This is Fake Wendy said Bebe"

I Know replied Wendy"

Cartman Smiled

...

Your Pretty dumb you know said Cartman"

We Are not replied Bebe"

Suddenly Randy Marsh turned up

Bebe Clyde is telling the truth he is Stan`s Half Brother replied Randy"

..

What No way! Yelled The Girls"

You turned him away you broke Stan`s Heart Wendy Here is the photo he kept of you said Randy"

Randy Walked off.

Wendy Read it and It Said Wendy and Stan Forever.

...

Wendy had Tears coming down

Its too late now said Wendy"

Suddenly Stan came back down the Hallway.

Look the cry baby's back replied Bebe"

...

Stan was sad but looked at them both and didn't puke

...

Stan started to Sing a Song

Stan`s Song:

What I have in me, in the mind is you, (I would die if we were through), what I'm feeling now, what I'm having is you, (I am lost in pain without you)

(So cold, so alone)

...

Wait What His Singing? asked Bebe"

...

All I have is you, it is all that I'm breathing for, all I need is you, (Now I can't make it through)

All the nights I've prayed, mostly sadly untrue, (I am not prepared to be strong), I just can't believe I am losing you, (Not prepared to carry on), (I can see you walk away)

(So cold, so alone)

...

All I have is you, it is all that I'm breathing for, all I need is you, (Now I can't make it through), I am losing you forever, (I am lost in pain without you), I am leaving ground forever, (Forever, forever)

...  
Stan Left them alone leaving off to Mr Garrison`s Class.

Now let's all get Ready... said Garrison"

Garrison Noticed Something wrong

Stan are you alright? asked Kyle"

...

Stan Didn't answer.

Wendy Noticed a no answer from Stan

Answer him dumb ass Yelled Bebe "

Stan Wasn't breathing

...

Stan Stan Stan! Yelled Kyle"

Stan Suddenly Fell To the ground

Cartman Realized and got up and went to help him for a first time

Shit Stan Stan Dude Yelled Cartman"

...

Cartman Started Crying

Look another cry baby replied Bebe"

Cartman Got Up and Floored her right in the face.

Everyone was shocked what Cartman did Standing up for Stan.

...

Garrison Turned Around

Jesus Christ I reckon Detention for you Said Garrison"

I Don't think so mr Garrison replied Tweak"

Everyone Looked at Tweak

...

What Did you Say Tweak? Asked Garrison"

Tweak shakes again

I cant let Cartman Go to Detention because he stood up for his friend after bebe kept calling Stan Clyde and Cartman Cry Babies when there not replied Tweak"

Garrison Was Shocked at Tweak and did not make a detention for Cartman

...

Cartman I…. said Kyle"

Save it Jew I know replied Cartman"

Kyle was Happy he didn't get teased.

Stan Stay with me buddy said Cartman."

...

Stan finally had a few breaths left

Cartman I Love you man You Too Kyle, tell Wendy I am Sorry and I Love her Forever whispered Stan"

Stan Stopped Breathing an Ambulance Arrived Taking Stan To Hospital

Hope you Learnt your lesson Bebe Because next time wont be good Said Cartman"

...

Not if I have a say replied Wendy"

Stan Started Breathing Normally.

Over my Dead Body you will Wendy Testaburger yelled Stan"

Stan was Fine Before he even left the building.

...

Huh what the hell yelled Wendy"

You Will not Attack Cartman and Bebe Don't ever Call me a cry baby or I will flatten you, got it good continue with the lesson Yelled Stan"

Garrison Went back to teaching before too long the bell rang for recess.

...

What Will Happen Now That The Recess has begun and Stan is back to normal after Cartman stayed with him find out on an all new South Park Soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Last time on South Park Stan Nearly died after not breathing at all but thanks to Cartman he was able to breathe again but then again Cartman floored that bully Bebe so what will happen now on South Park.

Recess has Just Started for South Park Elementary Kyle Stan Cartman and Kenny are walking down getting their food and sitting down.

Kyle Smiles eating his food.

So Kyle What do you think about today? Asked Stan

Ehh could be better replied Kyle

Meanwhile Across from them Wendy and all were giggling until a Girl With Grey Hair Walks By named Heidi Turner.

...

She goes over to the table just next to Stan and The Boys Table.

Kyle looks over their seeing her sitting by herself.

Now that's cruel leaving her alone said Kyle

Heidi Come over here said Bebe

...

Heidi Gets up and walks over to them.

That settles that replied Cartman

Kyle Looks back behind him but the girls don't see him looking at Heidi.

Heidi Looks back at him and looks back at the girls.

...

I have a big problem girl`s? Asked Heidi

: What's wrong Heidi? Asked Bebe

Heidi Stays in a stiff position

I think my homework will be hard replied Heidi

...

She lied about the real problem  
Heidi The Homework is not that hard we will help you said Wendy

Um okay replied Heidi

Mr Mackey Comes over to Kyle.

Did you make a Prank call to my wife Eric? Asked Mackey

...

Cartman goes to say something but Kyle Intervenes.

Mr Mackey Leave Cartman alone he wasn't the one who did it replied Kyle

Was it you Kyle? Asked Mackey

Yes But the prank call was actually Clyde he told me to do it replied Kyle

...

Really Well I Will Talk to him immediately said Mackey

Mackey walks over to Clyde who was sitting next to Wendy and red.

Clyde why did you tell Kyle to do the prank call? Asked Mackey

Ah Because I felt like it replied Clyde

...

Mackey Got Very Angry

Kyle Suddenly Looked back at Heidi then Looked at Stan and Kenny.

I think we better do something Stan and Kyle said Kenny

What replied Stan

...

Stan and Kyle Were Confused.

Kyle it's time for the three kid Shocker replied Kenny

No thanks replied Kyle

Okay well Stan this is how you make contact said Kenny

...

Kenny Gets up and goes over to Bebe while Mr Mackey is busy with Clyde.

Wendy and Red Look at Kenny.

Huh Kenny said Bebe

Kenny Takes his Hood off for the first time.

...

Bebe Why Did you Call them names this is not you I know that and Wendy u never wanted to breakup off Stan you Know That so please stop acting Childish That's all bye asked Kenny

Kenny Walks off but Suddenly Stops while they are talking Bebe and Wendy Don't see two people Behind Them.

Is there someone behind me? asked Bebe

No replied Heidi

...

Wendy Looks back so Does Bebe But it's Too Late out of nowhere Stan Kisses Wendy and For the first time ever Kenny Kisses Bebe.

The Boys let go and then walk off but before they do Bebe Stops Kenny from going anywhere.

You don't expect to Kiss me and get away with it do you Kenny? asked Bebe

Kenny smirked.

...

Well That Depends if you're a bully or a girl who's in third grade said Kenny.

Bebe Smiles.

I am no bully anymore and that for one thing Kissing me is another you shouldn't do it Kenny…. replied Bebe

Suddenly Before she could Finish Kenny Comes back with another Kiss.

...

Bebe is Shocked

Wow that was amazing said Bebe

Bebe in Shock She Quickly Grabs Kenny and Kisses him Back.

Wendy and Red Are Shocked Even Cartman and Kyle.

...

Stan I uh… said Wendy

I don't expect you to take me back Wendy I know you wont replied Stan

Heidi gets up and looks at Wendy.

Your Truly going to hate him for the rest of your life? asked Heidi

...

Wendy Thinks on what Heidi Said And then she grabs Stan while his walking back before he could puke Wendy Kisses him and Stan is Shocked.

What the… replied Stan

Stan I will always be with you replied Wendy

I know I haven't got a boyfriend said Heidi

...

It will happen in time replied Red

Suddenly When that's Said Kyle Gets up.

I have had it with this bloody romance I am outta here replied Kyle

Heidi Smiles and turns to look at him

...

That's a nice Green Hat Kyle Commented Heidi

Kyle Stops Quickly

What oh you like my hat thanks replied Kyle

Kyle Smiles and goes back to his Lunch

...

But Heidi Turns to Look at Kyle neither less to say they Both Look at each other and smirk

Bebe quickly Notices

Why Don't you Go Talk with Kyle Heidi I think he likes you asked Bebe

No Kyle Wouldn't date me because I am not his type by god he is a Jew for Christ sake Replied Heidi

...

Stan Heard her and intervenes.

Actually his part Catholic too replied Stan

Heidi was Amazed what Stan said

Don't date that Jew you don't know if he has been in a sewer or something replied Cartman

...

Bebe and Wendy Roll their Eyes.

Shut your Dirty Fucking Mouth Fat Ass Yelled Heidi

Everyone Looks At Heidi in Shock

I am Not Fat I am Buff or big boned replied Cartman

...

Yeah must be a big bone to fit that fat ass replied Heidi

Everyone Laughs.

Aye don't call me Fat You Stupid Girl yelled Cartman

Cartman smirks

...

Your just Like Kyle A Little Rat Except his Jew you're not said Cartman

Yeah well here`s a fact the reason my religion is Unknown is because I am half jew half Catholic replied Heidi

What! yelled Everyone

Cartman Laughs

...

Ehh More Dirty Jew Rats replied Cartman

Shut your fucking Mouth Fat ass Yelled Kyle

Don't call me fat You Fucking Jew Cartman Yelled Back

Heidi Smirks at Kyle.

...

Red Looks on laughing around but then Cartman looks at her.

What do you want red? asked Cartman

Suddenly Cartman`s face turns into a love smile.

Cartman you alright dude? asked Kenny.

...

Leave me alone Kenny said Cartman

Fine whatever dude jeez replied Kenny

Kenny Walks off

Cartman Gets off his Chair and heads Past red but is stopped by her.

...

What Do you want red? asked Cartman

Red smiles at him and turns around.

Cartman is Confused and also turns around ready to take off

Stuff your romance im going home yelled Cartman

...

Red heard Cartman and got behind him and when Cartman turned around he was nailed with a kiss he would never see coming.

Heidi Was Depressed about not having a boyfriend.

I am so Bored and Lonely said Heidi

Kyle Smiles

...

Heidi Smiles when she turns to look at Kyle's Face

I ah I….said Kyle

Um excuse me Kyle What did you want to say? asked Heidi

Kyle was too embarrassed to say anything to her.

...

Heidi Smiles and walk over to him.

So Bored said Kyle

Suddenly out of nowhere she is right next to him.

Hi Kyle said Heidi

...

Kyle Turns to see her next to him.

Kyle stays still and nervous too.

Hi I guess replied Kyle

Kyle Scratches his head laughing.

...

Kyle You are funny said Heidi

Heidi Laughed.

huh replied Kyle

Kyle turned his head sideways.

...

Kyle are you I ah…said Heidi

Heidi Smiled couldn't make her words out.

Heidi I um I Lo… replied Kyle

Heidi Giggled

...

Kyle Shhh the bell just rang said Heidi

The Bell Rang and they went to class and They Sat there for Mr Garrisons Class Until a sudden moment when tensions got high they couldn't take it anymore without anyone watching Kyle and Heidi Grabbed each other and statred Making out in class Everyone Suddenly looked when they saw Kyle Having a Make out session when Mr Garrison Turned around he was Shocked.

Excuse me this is a classroom Kyle and Heidi yelled Mr Garrison

Kyle and Heidi both stopped and they were embarrassed enough as it is.

After about An Hour the bell Rang and Kyle was Heading home while Heidi Was About to be picked up but she told her dad she wanted to go do some studies at the library and be back at 8 pm her dad agreed to meet her at home.

...

Her dad Drove off and Heidi Lied her way out and when Kyle Went up to his room and was studying he saw Heidi Scare him from behind.

God Jesus Heidi Don't Scare me said Kyle

Heidi Smiled.

Listen Heidi Would You Like to Um Well if you wouldn't mind you know maybe going out with…me… asked Kyle

...

Kyle was Shielding himself incase she would hurt him

Heidi Smiled and Blushed.

Kyle I Think I ah Yes I will Go Out with you replied Heidi

Kyle was Relieved on that.

...

I do want to let you know something Kyle I lied to my dad saying I was going to the library to study cause I wanted to see you, you see I like you Kyle that's why I kept looking back at you today making sure the girls wouldn't notice but they did Said Heidi

Kyle Smiled

I was doing the exact opposite looking at you avoiding Cartman`s Smart Comments said Kyle

Heidi Smiled and Blushed.

...

Oh Kyle Will you be my boyfriend? asked Heidi

Kyle got excited

You bet your sweet ass I will replied Kyle

Kyle kissed her and was happy while she left soon after to actually do studies.

...

Man that was Awesome I got to ring Stan said Kyle

Kyle Grabbed his Phone and Rang Stan.

Kyle waited for an answer and Stan Picked up

Hello answered Stan

Stan it is Kyle Replied Kyle

...

Oh Hey Kyle What's up? asked Stan

You won't believe it I got a girlfriend now replied Kyle

Stan's face changed quickly.

You did who is it? asked Stan

Heidi Turner replied Kyle

...

Stan was shocked.

The girl from today wow asked Stan

Yeah Dude replied Kyle

Good Work Dude have fun I got to do some stuff before dinner so I will see you tomorrow okay said Stan

Kyle: That's okay Stan Bye.

...

Kyle hanged up after there long talk.

2 hours later it seemed or even more then that it was time for dinner.

Meanwhile at dinner.

Did you have fun at school Kyle? asked Sheila

Boy did I it was the best. replied Kyle

...

Really what did you do? Asked Gerald

Yes what did you do? asked Sheila

I made out in Class with Heidi Turner replied Kyle

Sheila and Gerald were shocked.

...

What What What? asked Sheila

Kyle that is inappropriate behavior replied Gerald

Kyle looked at his Dad

well I can't help it I love my girlfriend and she is Jewish and catholic replied Kyle

...

Both his parents look in shock after he said Jewish

: Kyle are you sure she is Jewish? asked Sheila

yes I am even Mr Mackey said so. replied Kyle

Kyle lied about talking to Mr Mackey

...

Well Kyle she would be great for you since she has the qualities of you then so good job son replied Gerald

Sheila Smiles and their son does too as a happy family.

Meanwhile at Cartman`s House

I hate it sometimes I hate been alone said Cartman

Eric was unhappy now.

...

You Okay Hun? asked Liane

Mum I just don't know what to do I am so lonely replied Cartman

Eric was extremely upset for the first time.

Eric Sweetie do u want some cheesy poofs? Asked Liane

Eric Looks at her and groans

...

Alright Mum replied Cartman

Suddenly a Knock on the door appears and Cartman goes down stairs to answer it none other is Stan Who came to say hello.

Stan I am not in a good mood Said Cartman

Stan saw Cartman in a sad mood as he went upstairs Stan Followed and opened his door and entered.

Cartman whats wrong? asked Stan

...

: Please address me as Eric for now on Stan replied Cartman

Stan looked worried.

Okay Eric What is so Wrong with you Fat ass? Asked Stan

Cartman Looks at him but does not retaliate

...

What the hell you didn't call me anything replied Stan

Cartman was sad again and started getting upset.

Cartman Are you Okay dude? asked Stan

Cartman had tears coming down.

...

Don't you see Stan I am alone in this world no brother or sisters all alone in my own home replied Cartman

Oh um well hmm replied Stan

Stan Smiled.

I know what to do hold on said Stan

...

Stan grabs his Cell Phone and rings home.

Hello Answered Sharon

Mum its Stan here I have a big problem replied Stan

Sharon was now worried

...

What did you do this time? asked Sharon

Please put dad on Mum replied Stan

Okay said sharon

Sharon Calls Randy and he picks the phone up

... asked Randy

Stan Whats going on?

I have to stay with Cartman for a night or two he is very lonely since he has no cousins brothers or nothing all alone in this cruel world replied Stan

Randy has tears coming down

Stan You Stay with Cartman For Three nights okay he needs it replied Randy

...

Randy Hangs up and tells Sharon the news

Meanwhile At Cartman`s house

Looks like I am here for three nights Cartman with you said Stan

oh okay dude replied Stan

Suddenly the bell rings and Stan answers it and Kyle Appears.

...

Stan what are you doing here? asked Kyle

He takes Kyle outside to tell him the story.

Your Staying at his house for three nights he might hurt u Stan replied Kyle

Kyle he is in an Emotional Breakdown he has no cousins or brother even sisters he may have fun hanging with us that's because we are all he has Replied Stan

...

Kyle Thinks about it but doesn't laugh

Jeez he must be bad I better talk to him said Kyle

Kyle Enters the house and walks with Stan inside Cartman`s room.'

Cartman What are you doing fat ass? asked Kyle

...

Cartman looks at him in tears.

Kyle Your not a stupid Jew today so drop it replied Cartman

Kyle goes into a corner with Stan.

Man he is in a wreck dude said Kyle

Stan Looks at him and looks at Cartman Worried.

...

Dude I am staying with him don't tell anyone what happened tonight okay not even Wendy Heidi or Bebe okay replied Stan

Kyle Smiles

Dude I swear I won't but good luck tonight I will see you tomorrow at school said Kyle

Stan nods as Kyle Leaves.

...

The Night Is Very Long then Cartman falls Asleep at his desk.

Cartman Wake up dude come on u need to go to bed said Stan

He finally gets Cartman on his bed with difficulty and sleeps on the floor.

3 hours later Cartman falls off his bed and Stan gets elbowed in the nuts which woke him up.

...

Oh God Damn it Fuck Cartman yelled Stan

Cartman Wakes up.

What happened dude asked Cartman

You elbowed me In The Nuts you Asshole! yelled Stan

Woops Sorry Stan. replied Cartman

...

That's it to avoid it I'm sleeping on your bed with you said Stan

Cartman smirks

Fine replied Cartman

He goes to sleep with Cartman and after the time they went to bed the next day was approaching]

...

Find out what happens next on South Park!


	7. Chapter 7

The Next day At South Park Elementary

The Students were having fun while they entered school until before Kyle went to class Heidi Turned up and gave him a letter as he read it.

Kyle`s Letter:

Dear Kyle

We have spent so long together but we posted a list up and I want all the boys their now and class has been stop because of this come to the hall now.

Thanks Heidi Turner.

...

oh great now the hall said Kyle

...

Every student turned up and they read the list of the hottest boy and coolest.

5. Butters

6. Token

7. Jason

8. Scott malkinson

9. Cartman

10. timmy

11. francis

12. Kenny

13. goth kids

14. Bradley biggle

15. Kyle Broflovski

...

They All Look and is Happy But Kyle on the other hand isn't when the girls appear Kyle Tells Heidi its over.

Heidi Theres no point Continuing your all bitches said Kyle

Kyle Starts Crying and runs to the bathroom.

The Girls Look and smile.

...

Kenny does nothing until a certain little girl and a boy that doesn't even go to the school appears when Kyle is still crying.

You Leave my Brother alone you Bitches yelled Ike

Ike What are you doing here? asked Kyle

Mum sent me here I am in grade 1 Kyle and these people are nothing they shouldn't treat you like this replied Ike

...

Shut up you baby yelled Bebe

Bebe Kicks Ike into Kyle`s Face.

But Suddenly Someone Starts getting upset

It was Stan marsh

...

All the girls looked suddenly not realizing what happened

Stan are you okay? asked Wendy

So this is how it is replied Stan

How what is? asked Heidi

You pick on Jews because they are different replied Stan

...

I really thought you changed Bebe and Wendy but yet I see your still the same said Stan

I am Sorry I have to do this said Stan

...

Suddenly Stan starts playing a song

Why Do people always hurt me

Don't you understand what you do to me

..

All the girls look in disbelief

..

How come you Girls always fight over boys

You trash Kyle Because his a Jew

But what is the reason for our existence

I cant believe it comes to this

Why do I have to wait for you

...

I just cant see what I am waiting for

All you want to do is hurt the Jews

But I Know a thing

What if I

What If I

Was A Jew

Jews are special in every way

They cry when there teased away

I just don't know why your so mean

...

Don't you wish you were

Don't you wish you were

A Jew Too

Just like my Jew Bro Kyle

He Helps the way he does when We are sad

...

I don't know why you all hurt him

Yet all I know is that one of these days

I will Be a Jew too

Stan Finishes his song.

..

Girls Start crying at the song

Wow replied Wendy

It is too late He is Ugly and that's all there is too it replied Bebe

Yeah Said Red

Cartman still feeling alone but suddenly he pops and is back to normal.

...

Shut your god damn mouth you uncle fucking Hippie Girls! Yelled Cartman

The Girls look in shock even Kyle Does.

You Really think he gives a crap what you think no he doesn't that is your opinion so let It go you cows we look fine Kyle Does Too So Drop It Bebe and Wendy I am surprised you would do this how mean said Cartman

Cartman Smiles

So Leave Kyle Alone Before I get mad Said Cartman

...

Shut up Fat ass! yelled Bebe

Aye don't call me fat you bitch Cartman Yelled Back

Cartman Looks at Kyle and Smirks

Cartman what are you doing? asked Kyle

Cram it You Stupid Jew replied Cartman

Don't call me stupid fucking fat ass yelled Kyle

...

Cartman looks in anger

Cartman walks off with the shits

Stan doesn't say anything and walks off but when Kyle goes to leave a certain girl stops him but it wasn't Wendy or Bebe and not even Heidi.

it was Kenny`s Sister Karen the scared little girl pushed Kyle down to his knee ready to punch him but when the girls edge her on to hurt him .

she looked at Kenny and the girls and out of nowhere didn't punch him but kissed the living daylights out of him confusing him.

...

Kyle Was Smiling for the first time since been upset

Karen why did you do that asked Kenny

She whispered in Kenny`s ear

What you like Kyle and broke up with tweak okay said Kenny

Kyle I like you a lot dude Said Karen

...

Kyle Looks in Disbelief even the girls do.

Someone Calls Stan`s name

Wendy did you Call me? asked Stan

no I broke up with you replied Wendy

...

Stan Goes to Turn Around

But is Kissed by The Girl that he never thought possible it Was Rebecca

Everyone is Shocked at what just happened

Holy Shit Dude replied Kyle

Kick ass Said Cartman

...

Rebecca looks at everyone with an evil smile

Rebecca what are you doing? asked Stan

Rebecca grabs him again this time kissing him and grabs his nuts and pulls hurting him

ouch Rebecca it hurts yelled Stan

She lets go.

...

What's wrong with you? asked Stan

Let's call It Punishment Love Replied Rebecca

Stan Kyle Kenny and Cartman turn their head in confusion

Stan is utterly confused

...

You Seem Confused Stan replied Rebecca

Rebecca then hugs Stan

Stan lets go and ends up Smiling

Stan Can I whisper something to you? asked Rebecca

Um okay replied Stan

...

Come over here in Garrisons Class replied Rebecca

They enter garrisons Class without garrison there

What's this all about you're not doing this to torment Wendy are you? asked Stan

No Stan I Actually Love you replied Rebecca

...

She kisses him on the cheek and leaves

Stan is Emotional and class is on recess

Stan sits with Kyle Cartman and Kenny

Stan you okay dude? Asked Kyle

...

Kyle eats his lunch

No I am not I am confused about what Rebecca said replied Stan

Does she love you oh how sweet get a room with Kyle too replied Cartman

Soon after he said that Kyle goes to hit him and Rebecca steps in hitting Cartman

...

Don't call them gay yelled Rebecca

Holy shit dude she hit him hard look at the bruise Replied Kyle

Stan looks in disbelief.

Stan lets them look after Cartman while he goes over to the girls.

...

Stan looks on at the girls and then Kyle appears looking at Karen both Rebecca and Karen smiles and come over to the two of them in separate corners

Hey Stan what is up? asked Rebecca

I was wondering would you be um perhaps my girl replied Stan

Rebecca smiles

...

You want me to be your girl your damn right I am now come here dude replied Rebecca

Stan goes over to her and without paying attention kisses her on the lips making her blush

Whoa amazing Stan said Rebecca

Stan smiles

of course I'll be your girl Stan said Rebecca

...

Rebecca smiles and they both kiss each other.

Meanwhile Kyle smiles looking at Karen

Karen will you be my uh man I forgot this is hard said Kyle

oh you're funny Kyle replied Karen

Karen and Kyle laugh.

Stuff it will you be my girl Karen McCormick asked Kyle

yours really hmm you bet I will replied Karen

Karen and Kyle kiss each other and then class begins

What will happen next on South Park?


	8. Chapter 8

The class began yet again mr garrison kept up his class routine until he was interrupted by Stan Marsh.

...

Stan what on the devil are you doing? Asked Garrison

I have a confession to make replied Stan

Oh do go on said Garrison

Garrison was intrigued and let Stan speak who had a letter that he wrote

...

Stan: Love Heaps of People make up stuff about this but when someone goes to far to beat people up even tho they are a pain you shouldn't let a girl do that to your friends and that is why right now I am breaking up with Rebecca/red and Going back to my normal habits of been a boy again.

..

Stan Smiles But Rebecca is angry

Hey You Can't leave me I won't let you Yelled Rebecca

Rebecca goes to grab him until Craig Steps in

My Time for Confession Wendy told me to do this to Stan and Rebecca replied Craig

...

You Bitch! Yelled Rebecca

For Some time now I have kept everything a secret a long time ago me and Stan called a truce if he was to ever break up with Wendy he was to find another girl and I go out with Wendy only we planned this very well I never liked Wendy Stan didn't like Red either so in any case suck our balls replied Craig

Mr Garrison is Shock the whole class is.

The Bell Rang and then They Started Eating Lunch until they heard the commotion outside in the playground with a Very Angry Trent Boyett about to pick on Wendy and Red

...

So your Stan`s Ex Girl Friend You Will be the first on my list alongside you Red Said Trent

Someone Help Us Yelled Red

Clyde someone help Screamed Wendy

I am not getting involved I will get hurt replied Clyde

...

Trent Smirks

Smart Clyde I would stay that way oh look another girl who's scared Karen is it? Asked Trent

Karen Nods real fast

Well Guess I should begin replied Trent

...

Suddenly before he could do Anything Mysterion and Craig turn up/.

Whats this a bunch of Wimps Asked Trent

Trent breaks them both in half and then gets Kyle and spins him and Knocks him out then kicks red down leaving her unconscious

..

Now a Final Girl Stan Marsh`s Ex Girlfriend Hmm Said Trent

Leave me alone Trent said Wendy

No way Wendy Your going to get beat up Replied Trent

She Spits in his face and Trent grabs her by the neck.

...

Someone Save me Please screamed Wendy

Wendy is almost out of oxygen

Suddenly a Mysterious Person appears on the roof of the school

How about you Leave Her Alone Trent Said Diablo

What the Hell! Replied Trent

...

Everyone is Shocked But everyone is only Cartman and Wendy since the others are unconscious even the parents and teachers also police force.

Trent First kicks the shit out of Cartman and he falls down unconscious

Trent Follows through about to finish Wendy only to be stopped by Diablo

...

Leave my Girl Alone Trent yelled Diablo

Diablo is Angry

Really well I am going to kill you kid.. replied Trent

...

Suddenly Diablo takes his Costume off

Go ahead Trent I deserve it Replied Stan

Wendy Looks in horror.

...

Trent tries to hit Wendy instead but Stan shocks the world doing a tornado spin trapping Trent around a tree unable to get up Stan aids to Wendy and helps the rest while he is name the hero of south park alongside Craig.

...

Meanwhile the school day ended and the police had taken Trent back to jail for another five years and they all went home but Stan was in the toilet and washed his hands then was heading out but before that he saw Craig kissing Rebecca and Wasn't jealous he was relieved.

...

Suddenly he went to go then Wendy Followed him but he turned around went to the closet to check if he forgot something and was locked inside by Wendy.

Hey Help Me Wendy Hey yelled Stan

Stan Your Stuck Ha still not going back with you Replied Wendy

...

She Went to Walk Off until Stan Muttered Words of a song.

Wendy Stopped to hear a song

...

What I have in me, in the mind is you, (I would die if we were through), what I'm feeling now, what I'm having is you, (I am lost in pain without you)

(So cold, so alone)

All I have is you, it is all that I'm breathing for, all I need is you, (Now I can't make it through)

...

Wendy Looks Back trying to Resist him

No Stan No I can't be with you replied Wendy

I know Wendy but let me out please begged Stan

No go let yourself out Replied Wendy

...

I Guess This means all the times are over I guess this song is needed Said Stan

Huh. replied Wendy

The Way I feel About You Wendy said Stan

...

Way I Feel About Wendy by Stan Marsh

What did you say Asked Wendy

...

Is This How it is

We had fun together all these years

Holding hands in Events

I needed you all the nights I cried when you're gone

With these upset eyes

I died in my sleep

Thinking about the time of our lives

..

Wendy Looks back at the door

I got to resist whispered Wendy

...

I am Missing a Girl of My Life

It was never Rebecca

There's only one girl I know

And she is ignoring me

All Things I Feel

...

I never thought it would get much better

But I Get Fucked outside

With All These People around me with girls

I feel that I shut my eyes

...

Now she's leaving for good

Locking me in a closet

But she doesn't know that I still like her

All the times we spent together i puke in her face

..

Don't you remember how we felt a while ago

That's How I feel About Wendy

She Inspires me

How can I live without her

...

I just can Live without her

Does she know that I know her well

But now I step up right saving her ass

Yet she hates me for all I do

...

I guess there is no other saying this

I guess I will have to say

Wendy That I Am Not Denying this

I Loved you From Start

...

Always Wanted you Here

I Just wanted you to Know

This is How I Love and Feel about You Wendy.

..

Wendy Looks back and cannot take it anymore tries to run but her heart tells her to come back she gives in and unlocks the closet.

Thanks I guess bye Wendy replied Stan

Stan smiles

Wendy is Speechless as Stan has Gone Home

...

Okay I have to be brave and sneak up on him in his room whispers Wendy

...

Meanwhile in Stan`s room.

..

Cannot believe she would do that to me Said Stan

Suddenly a hand creeps up and is connected to his hand

It was Wendy and Stan couldn't believe his eyes

Wendy Holy Jesus you scared me Replied Stan

Stan Was Almost shitting himself

...

Wendy Smiles

Stan I know how u feel now and that is why us will always be together again right? Asked Wendy

She uses her hand to comfort his hand

Stan Smiles

oh man I cannot leave you I do want to be with you Wendy Replied Stan

...

They hug each other Cartman comes along

Get a room you two Yelled Cartman

Shut up Fat ass Wendy & Stan Yelled Back

...

Thank you Wendy I will see you around again replied Stan

you bet wait do you want to go see Terrance and Phillip asses of fire 3 right now dude asked Wendy

Stan`s eyes pop out hearing the movie title

Yeah I do want to Replied Stan

...

Well Like to go with me ? Asked Wendy

Stan Gulps

yes Wendy I would Replied Stan

They Head to the movies and sit down watching the Terrance and Phillip movie and they go to grab popcorn and their hands meet and they both blush.

...

Um oh sorry said Stan

it's okay Dude replied Wendy

They continue to watch the movie and 3 hours later they are still in the cinemas after the movie.

Are we leaving the cinemas Wendy? asked Stan

...

Stan lets hold hands said Wendy

Um I ah okay Replied Stan

Stan Smiled and puked forward

Wendy Smiled

...

Let's never fight again dude well catch you later Stan Said Wendy

She kisses him on the lips and Stan Pukes.

Wendy Laughs with Stan.

..

Find out what happens next on South Park


	9. Chapter 9

The next day the boys were waiting at the bus stop but when the bus came Stan was nowhere to be found they got on the bus and went to school

They arrived at the school and Wendy turned around not seeing Stan at all.

Kyle where is Stan? Asked Wendy

I don't know Wendy he never turned up at the bus stop replied Kyle

Wendy was not happy

...

They all went to class and enjoyed their time at school.

Okay let's do our book report Kyle and Kenny with Cartman and … wait a minute where's Stan? asked Garrison

We don't know Mr Garrison replied Kyle

Dear then I guess you will have to be with Tweak said Garrison

Kyle rolls his eyes.

...

Come on not Tweak replied Kyle

Garrison is angry

Yes Tweak Kyle you work with him said Garrison

...

Suddenly While they were getting their work done for the book report a doctor turned up in the school from Hell`s pass hospital.

..

Hello May I help you Doctor? Asked Garrison

yes I need Kyle Broflovski Right away please it is urgent no one else is to come with me replied Doctor

We can't just take him out of class said Garrison

Please you must if you don't he will die Replied Doctor

...

What Kyle will die? asked Garrison

He has a kidney failure if I don't take him now he will die Replied Doctor

Go Kyle Quickly said Garrison

Kyle and Cartman look in shock

...

So Kyle goes with the doctor in his car

Meanwhile while driving

...

I have a Kidney Failure? asked Kyle

No I made it up Kyle you have to come to the hospital for one reason and oh we are here Replied Doctor

The Doctor Rushes Kyle into the Hospital

and to Bed 5 but when he gets their Kyle is In Shock seeing Stan lying in a bed.

What Oh no Stan Stan Stan! yelled Kyle

...

Kyle he won't answer you his in a coma replied Doctor

What happened to him you got to tell me please! Yelled Kyle

Kyle was upset

He had a heart attack outside his house replied Doctor

Kyle`s eyes pop out of their sockets in shock

...

If he doesn't respond soon he will die he needs hope and at the moment if he doesn't respond in the next 48 hours Stan Marsh Will Eventually Die replied Doctor

No Please No Stan I can't lose you dude cried Kyle

Doctor looks at Kyle

You are not to tell anyone about this do you understand I can't have to many people here surrounding Stan only you okay if they ask Stan has gone on holidays with a friend okay said Doctor

Kyle Looks in confusion but eventually understands

Okay doctor but what can I do to help? Asked Kyle

...

There is not a lot to do I need you to stay calm and always keep an eye on him I know his your best friend so in any case we have to keep him alive replied Doctor

Kyle Nods and cries

Doctor Gouache pats him on the back trying to keep him calm

Kyle Tears Drop away and Kyle Eventually goes home keeping Calm

...

Meanwhile At the Broflovski`s

...

Kyle Where have you been? asked Sheila

I went on a long walk mum. lied Kyle

You shouldn't scare us like that Kyle replied Gerald

Yes well I am going upstairs said Kyle

Dinner is Soon replied Gerald

...

I am not hungry dad and mum said Kyle

Gerald and Sheila are worried that their son won`t eat.

...

Meanwhile Upstairs

...

why him why? asked Kyle

..

Gerald Enters his room

..

Kyle are you okay son? Asked Gerald

Kyle looks at his dad and nods

yes dad I am fine don't worry replied Kyle

Okay Kyle if u need anything just call us okay son said Gerald

yes dad replied Gerald

...

Gerald Left and Went downstairs while Kyle was Upstairs still upset trying to hide his emotions from his parents.

Kenny enters through Kyle`s Window and wonder what he is doing

Kyle What`s Wrong? asked Kenny

I Cant tell you Kenny sorry replied Kyle

Why Not? asked Kenny

...

Because I Just Can`t replied Kyle

Okay but have you Seen Stan around? asked Kenny

Kyle Gulps

um let me think no. replied Kyle

He Lied to Kenny

...

Cartman arrives and enters his room

You Lying to us Kyle I Know Asked Cartman

No I am not replied Kyle

Fine Don't tell me yelled Cartman

...

Cartman was furious

Cartman and Kenny soon Left to go home while Kyle went to sleep.

Meanwhile at the Testaburger House Wendy Was Sleeping and Dreaming

...

Wendy Testaburger`s Dream

...

Stan Where are you? asked Wendy

Right Here replied Stan

..

Wendy Couldn't See him

Wendy Was still upset not seeing him.

Stan Yelled Wendy

Wendy and Stan`s Voice Echoed

...

Wendy said Kyle

Wendy heard Kyle

Stan is Dead Wendy replied Kyle

What No! Screamed Wendy

Dream stops

...

Wendy wakes up and breathes very heavily

Stan I hope you are alright whispered Wendy

Wendy Get on two knees and Prays

Jesus Please look after Stan I don't want My Boy to Die Said Wendy

...

Wendy Stops Praying and goes back to sleep

Meanwhile back at Kyle`s House

...

Stan Why Stan Murmurs Kyle

Kyle Was Murmuring in his sleep and crying too but his Dad and mum heard him

oh Dear Kyle is upset Said Gerald

He misses Stan a lot hmm Replied Sheila

...

They soon leave and Kyle Is asleep and the night goes well into the morning

...

The Next day at the bus stop Kyle Cartman and Kenny are there but Stan isn't

...

Hello. said Kyle

Hello Kyle replied Kenny

Shut up Jew Yelled Cartman

Kyle was unhappy with what Cartman said

...

Don't belittle my... Oh forget it Cartman I cannot be bothered replied Kyle

Cartman and Kenny look in concern

They get on the bus and Kyle is Silent the entire time on the bus they arrive at school but Wendy wants to talk to Kyle in private

...

Kyle walks over to Wendy without anyone watching

..

Kyle I know you were hiding Something Asked Wendy

What you know Stan`s in. replied Kyle

Wendy puts her finger on his lips

yes dude Stan is in Hospital Replied Wendy

...

Okay but u have to swear not to tell anyone this asked Kyle

we are the only two who know replied Wendy

Okay he had a heart attack yesterday and unless we can cheer him up in the next 24 hours he will die replied Kyle

...

What no my boy will die we have to go see him said Wendy

Yes I Know lets go replied Kyle

Kyle and Wendy are about to leave the school but Kenny follows them.

Shit Its Kenny yelled Kyle

...  
Kyle What the Hell is going on? asked Kenny

You can't tell Cartman Kenny you got that said Kyle

yes Dude what is it? asked Kenny

The Reason Stan hasn't been seen is cause he has been in hospital and he has one day left before he dies if we don't do something quick replied Kyle

Kenny`s Face changes in shock

Stan No he can't we got to go no said Kenny

...

Kenny Kyle and Wendy Rush to the Hospital and The Doctor Sees the three and tells them to quiet down and go in.

Wendy and Kenny are in Shock Rushing to Stan

no Stan Stan! yelled Wendy

...

He can't hear you Wendy said Kyle

What do u mean his not.. replied Wendy

No he is Alive but in a Coma Come on we better go Said Kyle

The Three of them Leave while Stan is Down.

...

Meanwhile Wendy and Company go Back to School and are upset now getting bullied by Sixth Graders the only kids left is Kyle and Wendy and they are ready to hurt Wendy.

...

Since Stan isn't here you will do Said Sixth Grader

The Sixth Grader Goes To hurt Them Both and Punches them out leaving them Bruised with blood but then go to work on Wendy ready to hurt her Until Suddenly

..

A Guy Dressed in Red and Black Appears

Who the hell are you? Asked the Sixth Grader

I am One Fuck Face you don't want to mess with replied Diablo

...

Really and what couldn't one little kid do anything to stop us replied Sixth Grader

Considering my name is Diablo and you fucks like messing with these kids I guess you just made this war Said Diablo

Who is that guy? asked Wendy

Kyle turned his head in confusion

...

Kyle Broflovski Kenny McCormick and Wendy Testaburger Leave this area now! Yelled Diablo

you cant tell me what to do. replied Wendy

Diablo Smirks and walks over to Wendy.

Cant I Girl? asked Diablo

No you …. replied Wendy

Before she could finish her words Diablo Kissed her.

,,,

Everyone was in shock.

That is Stan`s Girl you idiot yelled Kyle

Jew tell that fuck face Cartman to keep his trap shut Yelled Diablo

wait what replied Kyle

Diablo Smiles

...

now lets see a bunch of sixth Graders. said Diablo

Aye don't Call me Fuck Face yelled Cartman

that's fine shut up fat ass then. Diablo Yelled Back

Aye don't call me fat you stupid thing. Cartman yelled back

...

Diablo Attacks the sixth graders punching the leader out and the rest of the sixth graders leave the area.

Until Diablo Removes his mask but no one shows.

Everyone is confused.

Trent Boyett Turns up breaking out of Jail and grabs Wendy and is about to kiss her Until

...

get your bloody Pig Skin Belching ass away from my Girl Friend! Yelled Stan

Everyone looks around and when Kyle looks behind him Stan is in front of him

Kyle Is Spooked beyond Belief

Stan! yelled Kyle

...

Yes Kyle I Am Back Better than Ever replied Stan

Stan you were in hospital Kyle you didn't tell me you Fucking Jew yelled Cartman

It is fine Fat ass replied Stan

Aye stop calling me Fat yelled Cartman

Whatever Porky replied Kyle

Cartman was Furious

...

Everyone was laughing

I thought Wendy and you Broke up Stan said Kyle

That was what everyone thought but when you guys went home two days ago Wendy locked me in the school closet and wouldn't let me out except since I wouldn't give up on her she eventually gave in. replied Stan

...

later when she visited me in my house we went to The Movies to watch Terrance and Phillip Asses of fire 3 and when that happened well lets just say after the movie we held hands and talked said Stan

Everyone was in shock except Wendy and Stan.

Wendy Goes to Grab Stan`s Hand and He Pukes.

...

Everyone Laughs

Oh yeah I tricked you guys before I am Diablo replied Stan

That's impossible he took his mask off and nothing was their said Kyle

yes I Know I was quick using a mirror to reflect the face to the ground replied Stan

...

Everyone was Shocked

Stan Smiled and All Was Well Again in South Park

...

Stan Survived his almost Tragic Death Luckily with his friends support he lives find out what happens on South Park Soon.


	10. Chapter 10

After Almost Dying at the hands of a heart attack Stan tries to become better than he was before but how will this happen let's find out now

Meanwhile at Kyle`s House

..

A knock on the door suddenly appears and Kyle walks down and answers it but when he opens it Stan is their smiling

...

Oh hey dude said Kyle

Stan smirked

yeah what you been up to? asked Stan

not much dude why? asked Kyle

Just wondering and oh I had to bring Kenny and you know who fat boy replied Stan

Aye yelled Cartman

Cartman was angry

...

Cartman what do u want? asked Kyle

Start being gay Jew Yelled Cartman

Go suck my balls Kyle Yelled Back

Cartman got angry again

...

So We got school tomorrow I will see you then dude said Stan

Okay Stan bye replied Kyle

..

Stan and Company leave Kyle`s house and go home their separate ways.

..

That Night Kyle was lying in his bed

..

I wonder what to do should I get a girl friend or not hmm? asked Kyle

Kyle Finally end up going to sleep thinking of his question

..

Meanwhile at Stan`s house he was lying in his bed

I wonder what I should do tomorrow for Wendy since it is her birthday along with Jenny Simon Asked Stan

Wendy really gets me turned on a lot of the time said Stan

Stan went to sleep smiling; his Parents came in smiling but saw something different about Stan like his was more in love then anything.

...

Meanwhile Downstairs Sharon and Randy Start Talking

His really Getting a lot of emotions into his Girlfriend said Randy

I Know Wendy is a Good Girl Right for Stanley So we should just let them go replied Sharon

Randy Thinks then nods

I Guess you right Sharon we need to give them space said Randy

..

Meanwhile at Cartman`s House He is Dreaming

..

Cartman`s Dream

Cartman is sitting on a log thinking

Stupid Stan with his damn girlfriend like I even care that Jew will have one before me damn that Jew Yelled Cartman

Suddenly the Girl Jenny Appears in his Dream

Oh no its you said Jenny

Great now you're going to judge me I guess I am really meant to be alone forever replied Cartman

...

Jenny Smiles then suddenly feels regret for what she says

Wait that was mean of me um well I really don't like you Eric your always mean to people so why should i? asked Jenny

Cartman looks at her with a sad face

He starts Crying

it is always me I am nothing to anyone maybe I should leave South park I mean no girlfriend and friends tease me cause I am fat when I am big boned what's the use cried Cartman

...

Cartman`s Dream ends

When The Dream ends Jenny Wakes up in her room breathing heavily

...

Jesus Christ man did I dream that? asked Jenny

Jenny starts smiling but tries to stop

Oh no am I getting attracted to him no? asked Jenny

Jenny was worried but eventually went to sleep again

...

The Next day Jenny was waiting for the bus but across from her was Cartman and the gang

...

What are you doing Cartman? asked Kyle

Nothing Jew Replied Cartman

yeah Cartman what is with you? asked Stan

Nothing leave me alone yelled Cartman

Cartman gets on the bus and ignores everyone been his usual self

...

The bus drives on but Cartman stares into space

Across from him Jenny is keeping an eye on him the girls giggle while talking to Wendy

..

: I just realized its valentines day Stan said Kyle

What seriously oh no replied Stan

Cartman smirks and goes to sleep on the bus

The bus stops and everyone is up except Cartman who falls asleep in the bus it is about to leave but as a weird thing to happen Jenny Gets on the bus and wakes his fat carcass up

...

He Gets up and goes off to Class

Cartman was silent the whole lesson.

Then it Hit Recess and they all ate lunch Cartman wondered around the playground doing absolutely nothing while Stan is Grabbing Flowers and stuff for Wendy and her Birthday Present

Meanwhile Cartman is nowhere to be seen but 15 mins later Cartman Returns with a Cake Dedicated too Jenny

...

Everyone is Shocked At Cartman

Jesus Christ Dude said Stan

Jenny Look said Wendy

Jenny Turns around and sees a cake sitting on a table with her name on it from Cartman.

...

I am not eating that replied Jenny

Cartman Becomes upset

I knew it you all Judge me cause I am fat Cried Cartman

No we don't replied Kyle

Admit it Kyle you have called me fat ass for my whole life these girls hate me I guess I should just kill myself or leave south park since I am a no good fat loser Cried Cartman

...

Cartman goes to run off until Jenny thinks

Wait Cartman said Jenny

Everyone looks at Jenny

You did something nice for me I will eat it okay don't feel Sad said Jenny

Wait what's that? asked Jenny

...

Cartman smiles

is that for me Cartman? asked Jenny

Cartman smiles yet again silently

Um yeah well I guess so replied Cartman

...

Kyle is shocked at Cartman

What the hell is Cartman doing? asked Stan

Dude I am Confused too replied Kyle

Stan and Kyle are dumbfounded

...

Jenny Smiles Opening a present of Cartman`s only to see him walking away

She is Completely shocked too see roses and flowers and a love note from Cartman

..

I.I… muttered Jenny

Wow he actually did that for you I think Cartman has a crush on you Jenny replied Wendy

But I don't like him tho said Jenny

Cartman Sighed

...

Jenny I don't expect you too I am too fat and ugly that's it I have tried everything I guess I am destined to live alone replied Cartman

Jenny Thinks about the dream and feels her heart beating

Um err I are stuff it said Jenny

Jenny Walks over to Cartman gets right in his face and nails him with a big Kiss

...

Everyone is in shock even Cartman is

Did she just.. asked Kyle

She did wow my god replied Stan

Stan said Wendy

Stan almost shits himself

...

Jesus Christ Wendy Don't scare me like that said Stan

oh sorry Guess you didn't want to hang out asked Wendy

Wendy crosses her arms turning away.

Stan was unhappy but then in and instant got up and talked to Wendy.

...

Wendy I Need to say this to you I..I L..o…v…e…Y..o..u replied Stan

Wendy unfolds her arms and smiles as he gives her flowers and chocolates

Thank you Stan said Wendy

Everyone was having a great time they all went home Except Cartman and Jenny who decided to take a stroll since Jenny decided to hang around Cartman a lot

...

Cartman do you like me or something? asked Jenny

What no replied Cartman

Then why the flowers idiot? Yelled Jenny

Cartman blushes and smiles

...

Jenny I just can't say the words but I guess I do... replied Cartman

Jenny Smiles happily

They finally depart going home but Cartman walks behind Jenny

Why are you following me.. asked Jenny

...

Before she finishes her words Cartman Kisses Jenny she didn't see it coming

They let go and Jenny is blushing

Cartman... I um got to go dude replied Jenny

They depart this time back to each other's Houses thinking on what happened

...

Meanwhile at Jenny`s House

What have I done? asked Jenny

I think I like Cartman but I said I didn't oh Jesus what can I do? asked Jenny

Jenny was worried about what everyone was thinking

..

Meanwhile Cartman was sleeping dreaming a lot about Jenny Simon

...

Suddenly a tap on the door Cartman woke up and Jenny appeared at the top of his bed and Cartman almost shit his pants

...

What the hell are you doing here? asked Cartman

I can't sleep dude I keep umm thinking of you replied Jenny

Cartman Smiles

Well I do too I guess replied Cartman

...

They both laugh until she leaves and he goes to bed.

..

Meanwhile at Wendy`s

..

Everyone payed attention to Jenny more then me I guess Stan doesn't care said Wendy

Wendy Started sulking until Stan appeared behind her

...

What the hell Stan! yelled Wendy

Stan Smiles

Wendy sorry I missed out on giving this too you earlier said Stan

Stan Passes over a Picture of Him and Wendy.

...

Wendy smiled at Stan

oh Thank you Stan that is a great birthday present replied Wendy

Wendy Kisses him on the cheek and Stan pukes but Wendy Laughs

Her parents enter the room

...

Excuse me Stan what are you doing here? Ms Testaburger

Don't worry mum and Dad Stan was giving me my birthday present replied Wendy

oh but why did you kiss him? asked Mr Testaburger

Wendy rolls her eyes

...

His my Boyfriend duh replied Wendy

Wendy`s Parents look in shock as she kisses him on the lips and sees Stan Puke

he pukes when u kissed him? asked Mr Testaburger

it is his way in saying he likes me replied Wendy

...

Parents understood her and nodded as they walked out the room

So Stan What now? asked Wendy

Um well I will see you tomorrow I guess Wendy replied Stan

Wendy smiles but before letting him go they have a make out session of kissing and Stan loves every minute of it.

Okay Dude you better go said Wendy

...

Wendy wave's good bye as Stan leaves through the window heading home.

Wendy Was Happy That Stan brought her a present that she can keep forever.

...

Now that they exchange each other with Valentines and Wendy Got her present what will happen next on south park.


	11. Chapter 11

After Valentine's Day they all were finished with it and the day time hit and they arrived at school but when the girls came Cartman did the unthinkable

oh Great the Stupid Jew is now getting a stupid award I hate you Kyle yelled Cartman

Jenny looks at him

Why do u hate Kyle? Asked Jenny

Cause his fucking Jew replied Cartman

...

Jenny Rolls her eyes

Cartman this isn't working out I am leaving you okay said Jenny

Cartman laughs

So why do I care anymore leave me then replied Cartman

...

Jenny had Left Cartman leaving him alone but Cartman wasn't upset

Stupid Jew whispered Cartman

Kyle smiles and looks at Cartman

You lost a girlfriend dude said Kyle

Cartman looked at him with a grunt stare

...

Shut up You Stupid ass Jew yelled Cartman

Cartman ignores Kyle and gets on with his life

Meanwhile Stan is walking around thinking about certain stuff

hmm what will I do today? asked Stan

Stan stared back at Kyle and looked back in front of him

...

Stan sat down on a nearby log and start thinking again

Suddenly Kyle came over sitting Next to Stan

Dude are you okay? asked Kyle

Stan looked at Kyle

Kyle smiles at him and Stan replies with a stare

...

Kyle I really don't know what to do Wendy and I are liking each other too quickly replied Stan

Kyle looks at Stan and is worried

Well Stan that seems a problem but naturally this can happen tell Wendy you want to cut it down a bit or have time apart that's what I would do said Kyle

Stan Stares at Kyle and thinks about what Kyle says and then Walks over to Wendy

Wendy Stares at Stan and smiles

...

Wendy I think we need to slow down our relationship a bit said Stan

I Understand this Stan we should which is why I think we should be apart for a while so let's get this over with replied Wendy

Stan Smiles as Wendy turns around but Stan taps her on the shoulder and she turns around to get a hug from Stan.

Wendy Suddenly has a smile on her face as happy as she always is.

...

Kyle Smiles at the two and walks over to Stan

Dude that may be the best thing you could do said Kyle

Stan Smiles at Kyle and nod

Cartman walks over to them

...

Well you lost your girlfriend ha now you suck Stan replied Cartman

Cartman laughs at them

Shut up fat ass Yelled Kyle

Don't call me fat you Fucking Jew Cartman Yelled Back

...

Everyone is shocked at Cartman as he is back to his old evil self again.

Cartman shut up we are only having time apart dude replied Stan

Cartman was furious

Whatever losers Said Cartman

They All Go into Class Where Mr Garrison is Waiting there

...

Okay everyone open your text books to the page 4 nights of Species said Mr Garrison

They All Open to The Page and After a while the bell goes off and they are sitting at lunch.

...

you know I wish one of these girls liked me but Cartman and you got girls then lost them but Stan my advice saved you said Kyle

Wendy overheard them talking when they were walking past

is this true Stan? asked Wendy

Stan looks at her and smiles

Yes Wendy it is replied Stan

...

Wendy was very angry at him

Don't be angry at Stan Wendy Said Jesus

Wendy turned and saw Jesus.

Jesus what are you doing in our school? asked Wendy

To tell you If it wasn't for this Jew here Stan would be a big dork and since Kyle Helped him I think everyone should not pick on him guess we cannot do anything about you Eric Said replied Jesus

Jesus Looking at Cartman with a frown but before too long Iraq people arrive taking Jesus Away

...

What Jesus no yelled Stan

They cannot take him damn it yelled Kyle

Stan and Kyle stare at each other.

I guess we have to do this Stan? asked Kyle

Stan smiles

you bet Kyle it's the only way Save Jesus Replied Stan

...

They were about to leave but Kyle waited behind

wait Stan I have something I have to do Said Kyle

Stan looks back at Kyle who is just Standing around until he decides to help Jesus After School so they leave it till then Stan heads to Class and all the others until a Girl walks around the corner and Wendy goes in but Kyle Stops a Girl named Milly from entering Class.

Dude what is with you let me in? asked Milly

...

Is your name Milly? asked Kyle

um yeah and? replied Milly

Could I talk to you in private please asked Kyle

Um well sure replied Milly

They Walk around to a closet lock the door and turn on a light and Start talking

...

So what is this all about? asked Milly

Kyle Gulps twice

Milly turns her head like Kyle does Confused but when she does that Kyle copies her.

What the you do the same things as me dude? Asked Milly

Kyle Scratches his head and laughs

...

Now you obviously want me for something Dude? asked Milly

Kyle Gulps three times

I am muttered Kyle

Milly giggles

...

Yes you're Kyle I Know and I am Milly replied Milly

Oh god this is hard said Kyle

Milly stares at him

..

If you can't say anything then don`t replied Milly

Suddenly he does the unthinkable and kisses her and he unlocks the door and goes to Class while she is stunned at what Kyle did to her.

I...I. muttered Milly

By the time they get back the bell has gone and Milly heads with the girls back to the recess table but little do the girls know Milly is watching Kyle.

Milly what do you think? asked Wendy

...

Wendy Noticed Straight away she was looking away from them.

Kyle was sitting down minding his Business until Milly turned around looking at him from a distance.

Milly you okay? asked Bebe

Milly never answered her but they soon found out why.

..

um what was the question? asked Milly

Never mind Milly you seem to be watching someone replied Bebe

As Long as it isn't Stan I am happy said Wendy

Milly smiles and blushes

...

I don't know what to do it's the Jew boy Kyle replied Milly

The girls look at Milly in surprise but suddenly Milly Gets up and taps on Kyle`s shoulder

Kyle turns around not expecting anything

..

Hello Milly… muttered Kyle

She Suddenly Returns A Kiss from before and Kyle is Speechless.

There payback from me to you get me in the closet smart Jew said Milly

Kyle turns his head in confusion

...

Milly looks back and gets angry

Another thing stop copying me yelled Milly

Kyle Smiles

Milly Goes to walk away but then Kyle says something she would never have heard him say

...

Milly I cannot stop it because let me say I think you're cute and hot replied Kyle

Milly Suddenly Stops.

Huh? asked Milly

Kyle Comes back over to her and nails her with another kiss.

..

Milly Blushes heaps more than ever

Butters walks over to them

Okay you two knock the kissing off its time for lunch okay said Butters

I guess I will see you around Milly replied Kyle

...

Suddenly Stan Appears and Smiles at them

Milly looks behind Kyle and Looks at Stan

Hello Stan Hows It going? asked Milly

I am good Milly thanks for asking replied Stan

...

He Smiles at Kyle and Milly but Wendy looks on

Stan turns around to look at Wendy and smiles at her and Wendy Notices

What Stan? asked Wendy

Stan didn't answer he just smiled

Wendy was starting to get mad.

...

Kyle are you ready to go? asked Stan

Kyle walked over to Stan

Yes Stan Let`s Save Jesus replied Kyle

They got up to Cartman and Kenny who were just sitting around

Cartman you coming or what asked Kyle

...

I'm not going with you guys replied Cartman

Kyle got mad and went to fight Cartman but finally Cartman decided to help

Okay let`s save Jesus Said Cartman

The Four Boys left their school behind and Adventured off to Stan`s House and walked to his room.

...

Stan how are we going to get their? asked Kyle

I don't know yet ill figure it out replied Stan

Cartman laughed

Don't start Cartman yelled Kyle

..

Kyle It seems you have your period? asked Cartman

What did you say yelled Kyle

You have your period? asked Kenny

No I am not having my period I am a boy you douche yelled Kyle

..

Stan looked at them

Stop arguing guys we need to find a way to Iraq to Save Jesus Alright Said Stan

...

The Boys have to now find a way to Jesus how will they do it Find out on an all New South Park Soon


	12. Chapter 12

By the time they got Iraq Jesus Escaped and teleported them back to South park Elementary Saving the day Jesus was Saved by four boys Kyle Cartman Kenny and Stan.

..

Now they are back at school Stan was just wondering around doing absolutely nothing while his best friend was with his girlfriend Milly

He started walking down the lockers singing without his girlfriend Stan was alone

why do I care Wendy left me I have nothing now said Stan

...

Stan Starts singing

..

How do I live anymore

I just cant believe she is gone

Living in the shadow of disbelief

I just cannot go on anymore

...

My sweet girl has left me

How can I go on

Why do all these people ignore me

How could friends betray me

I just don't understand

...

I feel left out in the snow

Now that your gone

I will never forget the times we had

My Girl friend is gone

...

Wendy is my snow

But now I have lost her for good

There is nothing left

To achieve anymore

...

Suddenly he came into the lunch area and both Bebe red and Wendy heard him

There is no one left for me

Why am I still crying for you

I guess I am

In a child dream world

...

I just cant live without my girlfriend Wendy Testaburger

She left me in the dark

Now I am lonely once again

We parted away and she wont come back

..

I feel that I must cry once more

I must cry once more

Because I miss you Wendy Testaburger

Cry once more for you.

Stan stops singing and Wendy is shocked

Stan walks away and sits down on the ground near the cafeteria and starts crying but Wendy hears him

...

Huh Stan said Wendy

Wendy looked to see Stan Crying

Wendy thinks about what happened and finally gets off her chair walking over to Stan

I guess I must cry once more whispered Stan

...

Wendy walks over to see Stan crying

Why did I ever leave her? Asked Stan

Wendy was still worried

Because we needed time apart Stan replied Wendy

...

Stan looked up to see Wendy and she put her hand on his face and Stan smiled even tho tears were coming down his face.

Wendy I… muttered Stan

Wendy stared at him and Stan smiled

...

Stan calm down its okay I am here dude replied Wendy

Stan started to smile a bit more when Wendy gave him a jumper to put on to keep him warm

Wendy um… muttered Stan

...

Wendy smiled putting her hand on his face then suddenly Kyle came out with his girlfriend and saw Wendy and Stan talking and Wendy`s hand on Stan`s face.

...

Wow there really into their relationship said Milly

Milly was Amazed

They have been friends for a while replied Kyle

Kyle we need to break up said Milly

...

What why? Asked Kyle

Kyle was upset

Because your friend needs you Kyle replied Milly

After careful advisement from his ex-girlfriend Milly he understood and went back to Cartman watching Stan

...

Now are you okay Stan? Asked Wendy

Stan Sniffled

I guess so replied Stan

Stan smiled

...

Good then I will see you later said Wendy

Wendy Wait replied Stan

Wendy heard him and turned to him

Yes Stan replied Wendy

Stan went to her ear and whispered

...

Can we get back together Wendy? Asked Stan

Wendy thought about it and nodded

Stan smiled and Wendy kissed him on the cheek

You always cheer me up Wendy replied Stan

Wendy Smiled

...

They soon hugged for 15 mins

..

Then Let go and Stan Puked while Wendy Giggled

Kyle walked over to Stan as Wendy left back to her table

Dude your back with her cool said Kyle

Stan smiled

...

Yeah so what to do now? Asked Kyle

Suddenly before anything could be said The Girls and Boys Except for Wendy was kidnapped and now she must save them now

...

Oh No Stan Cartman Kenny! Yelled Wendy

Wendy Was By herself and now has to find every single student who has been held captive in the town hall.

...

What am I Going to do They are all captive it is impossible for me to save them said Wendy

Wendy Thought about it a lot until she heard a voice

Wendy Don't give up on them replied Hysterion

...

Wendy turned around to see a mysterious person in blue with red stripes on the side and a h in the middle of his shirt

Excuse me who are you? Asked Wendy

Hysterion smiled

I am the one who looks after girls in the day and night I am the protector of the female Species of South Park, I am Hysterion. replied Hysterion

...

Wendy was confused

What do I do to stop them from hurting Kyle and Bebe also my boyfriend Stan? Asked Wendy

Hysterion also thought about it

Wendy Wait Replied Hysterion

Wendy Went to go off but heard Hysterion`s Voice

...

What Hysterion! Yelled Wendy

I wasn't captured Wendy I Escaped replied Hysterion

Hysterion took his mask off and it was Stan

Stan you're here how? Asked Wendy

...

Because the rest didn't get taken I saved them here they come now replied Stan

Everyone returned back to school and Wendy was amazed

Kyle smiled and went off around the school and went to class

Now we are going to learn… muttered Garrison

...

Bebe raises her hand

Yes Bebe? Asked Garrison

What is a flippy dippy? Asked Bebe

Garrison looked at Bebe in shock.

...

Kyle smiled

Bebe Went on to talk again but Kyle for some reason took Bebe's voice into his liking

Kyle raises his hand

Yes Kyle? Asked Garrison

...

Um what's an erection? Asked Kyle

Garrison Sighs

It's when your penis becomes like a stiff stick why do u ask Kyle? Asked Garrison

Kyle blushed

...

Well I um can I talk outside Garrison? Asked Kyle

Sure Kyle replied Garrison

..

They head just outside the class

..

What's the problem Kyle? Asked Garrison

I know who has an erection replied Kyle

What who? Asked Garrison

Me I have a boner because I like Bebe I know it's at a young age I don't know what to do replied Kyle

...

You Can't have it Kyle it is impossible said Garrison

But then Garrison looked at Kyle and saw his boner and was shocked

Oh my god there is only one thing to do you have to get with Bebe now and kiss her before you go out of control replied Garrison

Kyle smiled

...

But I cannot kiss girls said Kyle

Kyle you will do it ASAP Yelled Garrison

...

They Enter the room and Kyle`s boner goes down while Mr Garrison is worried

The Bell Rang but Kyle stayed behind so did Bebe per Mr Garrison`s instructions

..

Bebe I want you to go home and sleep well tonight okay go now said Garrison

Garrison turned to Kyle

Okay now that she is gone you have to sneak in her room and kiss her tonight on the lips got it Kyle said Garrison

Kyle smiled and agreed on it

...

Okay Mr Garrison replied Kyle

..

The Final bell Rang and everyone went home soon enough it was almost bed time for all kids

..

Meanwhile at Bebe`s house

..

I wonder what the talk Kyle and Garrison had hmm. Asked Bebe

Bebe smiled and went to her bed

Kyle was under her bed she was fast asleep but Kyle was right next to her and she woke up scared

Kyle What the Hell! Yelled Bebe

...

What are you doing here dude asked Bebe

Bebe looked and was amazed

What is that thing growing longer off you? Asked Bebe

Kyle blushed

...

Oh no not again replied Kyle

Bebe smiled

Kyle do u like me or something? Asked Bebe

Kyle nodded

...

I have to do something to you Bebe do u mind? Asked Kyle

Bebe stared at him and smiled

Sure Kyle do what you need. Replied Bebe

Kyle went on and kissed her on the lips his whole mind changed in an instant he started seeing things he never thought possible

..

Wow incredible Kyle is that thing lowering down now? Asked Bebe

Kyle nodded no

Oh well I hmm maybe ring Wendy said Bebe

I don't think that will be wise since Stan is at Wendy`s now replied Kyle

...

Bebe was shocked

His Kissing Wendy now too wow I guess I should continue then said Bebe

They continued kissing for the entire night into the morning they both had a thrill like never before Kyle`s boner had stopped for now.

Bebe smiled

...

Wow Kyle that was amazing replied Bebe

Kyle smiled

Shit I got to get to school you too Bebe said Kyle

Kyle got a ride with Bebe`s mum to school alongside Bebe

...

They Arrived in The School and everyone is shocked to see Kyle with Bebe.

...

Jesus Christ dude you stayed with her the night replied Stan

Kyle smiled but the urge of a boner came along and Bebe noticed as they head to the back of the school and Start their kissing again.

Will we get into trouble Kyle? Asked Bebe

Kyle and Bebe Smiled Still Kissing

...

The boner isn't stopping replied Kyle

I know you want a BJ a girl told me about it said Bebe

What! Yelled Kyle

Bebe smiled so did Kyle

...

Drop your Pants and I'll show you said Bebe

I am not dropping my pants dude that's sick replied Kyle

Bebe got cross

Drop them damn you yelled Bebe

...

Kyle hated her getting angry and had no choice but to drop his pants and Bebe Gave him a BJ

Student were going to class and heard moaning coming from the back of the school the three boys & Wendy Red and Butter headed their but when they got their they saw something very ugly

Jesus Christ Kyle! Yelled Butters & Stan

Holy Crap The Jew is yuck replied Wendy & Cartman

...

Is he getting A BJ wow said Red

Kyle and Bebe stopped and Kyle`s boner had finally gone away they were happy again and Kyle put his pants up

Thank you Bebe replied Kyle

Bebe Smiled

...

Your welcome Kyle said Bebe

Everyone was cross mainly the girls

What! Yelled Bebe

You gave him a BJ what's wrong with you? Asked Wendy

...

Bebe smiled

he had a damn boner I had no choice yelled Bebe

Wendy & Stan eventually understood it so left it at that since the boner was completely destroyed and Kyle was back to his normal self with no girlfriend

When they got back they saw Trent Boyett who escaped from prison punched Cartman that hard he became unconscious and his face was in a poisoned State

...

Stan Realized Very Quickly and ran over to Cartman

Cartman Get up dude said Stan

He wasn't budging an inch he wasn't breathing

Stan had tears down his eyes as Wendy watched in horror as her boyfriend was crying

...

Stan What`s going on why are you crying? Asked Kyle

Stan cried even more deeply

Cartman please Cartman don't die! Yelled Stan

Kyle looked and he was angry

...

Get up fat ass! Yelled Kyle

Kyle got furious

Get your god damn ass up now! Yelled Kyle again

Kyle Realized Cartman wasn't faking it and went to Cartman`s aid and started Crying

...

Cartman Wake up Cartman! Cried Kyle

They Were both Crying

Garrison and Mackey came over to see what happened

Trent Boyett was arrested for what he did to Eric Cartman

...

Jesus Christ Call an ambulance quick Mackey! Yelled Garrison

Mackey Rushed to the phone and called an ambulance for Cartman

The Ambulance arrived in no time and put Cartman on a stretcher in the ambulance and rushed him there

Meanwhile at the hospital Stan and Kyle Emerged in the bed where Cartman was laying still in a coma

...

Stan we cannot do anything we have to go let him sleep said Kyle

But I. Oh god replied Stan

Stan had tears down his eyes

...

Kyle aided his best friend with his emotional problem directing him outside but before long a beep on the machine showed Kyle you God Damn Jew, When Kyle Turned he couldn't believe his eyes his Name popped up on the screen Kyle rushed to Cartman`s Aid

...

Don't call me a Damn Jew Fat ass! Yelled Kyle

Everyone heard him in the hospital but the words came up again on the machine Hippies Must Die…..

Stan Came in to see Hippies must die and looked at Kyle and aided him outside

...

Then a whisper in the air Called Stan`s name and he turned around to see Cartman While Kyle went home.

Stan listened closely to Cartman and smiled and hugged him

...

Cartman I never thought I would say this but I love you man please I don't want you to die cried Stan

And I too Stan replied Cartman

Huh said Stan

...

He heard Cartman`s voice

Cartman are you okay? Asked Stan

Suddenly Cartman`s soul went into Stan`s body for about a minute and went back to his body and Stan went to go home but a miracle happened

...

Oi dick face where you going? Asked Cartman

Stan turned around to see Cartman awake and living talking to Stan.

Cartman your alive replied Stan

Damn right I am listen you cannot let Kyle know I am okay got it said Cartman

...

Dude he will find out soon tho replied Stan

Cartman smiled at Stan who still had tears coming down and Cartman got off his bed and hugged Stan who suddenly smiled and then the doctor came in and was astonished to see Cartman awake and completely fine.

...

Wow he is alive and Their friendship wow replied Doctor

After an hour of heartfelt words they finally let him out and the next day Cartman was allowed to go off to school

Cartman want to trade places I will say you stupid Jew and you act like me okay said Stan

Sweet dude replied Cartman

...

They smiled and Laughed they arrived at the bus stop and Kyle was waiting for a remark from Cartman they both smiled and looked at Kyle

You're a Stupid Jew yelled Stan

Stan what did you call me? Asked Kyle

Dude I think he called you a stupid Jew replied Cartman

Kyle was shocked that they switched places

...

Okay you guys are weird today replied Kyle

They got on the bus

Hey Fat ass what is going on dude? Asked Kyle

...

Who you calling fat you're the Jew I am not fat at all dude replied Cartman

Kyle and Everyone on the bus was shocked

Want to trade back Cartman? Asked Stan

Sure Dude replied Cartman

..

They went back to normal after awhile

God almighty what's wrong with fat ass today asked Kyle

...

Aye Don't call me fat you Fucking Jew! Yelled Cartman

Kyle smiled and got angry.

They finally reached school and headed into Garrison`s Class

...

Dude what`s happening? Asked Stan

I don't know Stan, replied Kyle

They Finally Started class after a while it got boring that they started to fall asleep

..

Stan put his hand up

Yes Stan? Asked Garrison

Can I talk to Wendy outside for 20 mins replied Stan

Garrison thought about it and nodded

...

Wendy outside with Stan now! Yelled Garrison

Wendy was worried so she followed Stan and he led her to a hidden place in the school

Stan what is wrong? Asked Wendy

Wendy I um would you um oh man this is hard said Stan

..

Wendy smiled in confusion

Wendy I want to make sweet love with you. Replied Stan

Wendy was shocked

Stan what do u mean? Asked Wendy

...

Stan sat next to her and smiled

Wendy felt her heart pumping loudly and couldn't take it anymore and started kissing him lots they enjoyed it heaps no one knew where they were which made Stan happy.

Wow Stan that is Amazing you're a great kisser replied Wendy

Stan smiled

...

I know Wendy and I never said this before but your hat is very nice and cute too just like me and my hat Said Stan

Wendy blushed and smiled at the same time and Stan blushed as well

Why thank you Stan… muttered Wendy

...

Stan stopped her from talking and kissed her more times than before they fell off a desk and everyone heard them heading to the hidden area which was the music room.

Stan what are you doing on the ground? Asked Kyle

Garrison looked and saw them kissing on the ground everyone was shocked

...

Stan that was amazing dude replied Wendy

The class examined them and they all went back to class as did Stan and Wendy

The final bell rang after no time 8 hours later Stan was in bed thinking until Wendy appeared under his bed and she smiled at him

Wendy what are you.. muttered Stan

...

Before he could finish Wendy gave him a huge hug and His parents walked in and were shocked when Wendy was hugging Stan

Stanley your Hugging Wendy that's so cute said Sharon

...

They Scratched their head and knew they had to separate and thus heading them out into their own worlds as peace and quiet Happened but now Anal Probe is about to happen who will be Safe find out on The Animation South Park anytime soon.


End file.
